Lost in the Jungle: a Sonic Boom Story
by CheeseCakeKitty15
Summary: When Tails is shot down by Eggman, he crash lands in the middle of the dense jungle and tries to find his way back home. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks try to look for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Guys! This is my first fanfiction story, a Sonic Boom one. Enjoy!_

The sun set over the horizon, shadowing trees and birds which were softly singing as the light slowly faded. Then suddenly...

CRASH!

The sound of heavy lumps of metal crashing onto the ground was clearly the sound of yet another battle between the villainous Dr. Eggman and Team Sonic, which consisted of the blue blur himself, Sonic`s trusty sidekick Tails the twin-tailed fox, the strong red echidna Knuckles, Amy Rose the hedgehog and the newest member, Sticks the Badger. After the team had moved into Bygone island, the residents expected constant battles between the two sides.

"Knuckles! Dismantle the right leg!" Sonic shouted whilst spin-dashing at the robots face, shattering the glass that shielded Eggman. The team were battling Eggmans newest creation, Doombot, a large and destructive thing that had more weapons than a military base! "Hiya!" Amy yelled, shattering a number of missile launchers with her giant Piko-Piko hammer, "And _that's_ how I do it!" she added, posing.

"AMY!" Sticks screeched to her best friend," This is a battle, not a fashion show!"

The badger threw her boomerang, chopping off the metal spikes that were on the robots scarlet back, and catching it expertly.

"Fine..." Amy replied, getting her hammer ready again, " YA!" Amy had just walloped her hammer against a set of bullets, sending them back at Eggman.

"AHHHH!" The doctor yelled, hiding under the control panel. he growled darkly as he pressed a blue button that shot an army of spikes at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Sonic warned, "Look out!"

Like a pro, Amy back flipped out of the way and slammed her hammer on to the rocky ground, making everyone jump.

"Nothing to it!" She said triumphantly.

Sticks gave her a annoyed look that clearly said " _Seriously, you had to do that?"_ Amy replied with a brief mischievous grin before she thwacked the robots leg again.

"Here I come guys!" came a familiar voice from above. It was Tails, the overall brains and expert pilot of Team Sonic , despite being only eight years old! He was flying in his yellow plane which was now equipped with an arsenal of high-tech weapons, all installed and designed by the yellow fox himself.

"TAKE THIS!" he yelled, shooting a large number of missiles at Doombot. This caught Eggman off his guard, so the missiles successfully reached their target, severely denting the robot so that the missile dispensers blew up.

"Nice job buddy!" called out Sonic from the ground. He spin attacked the right claw with ease. It fell off and landed on the ground, cracking the earth beneath it. Hard chunks of rock flew in every direction- up, down, left and right. Knuckles just punched the stones, shattering them into millions of tiny pieces on contact!

"Ow!" He whined childishly, " They`re really hard!"

Amy and Sticks had no difficulty cleverly dodging all of the lumps of earth that came in their direction. Amy jumped, leaped and wacked the stones with her giant hammer, occasionally performing a crafty flip or a backwards bridge to avoid them. For Sticks it was like a walk in the park! The feral badger had lived most of her life in the wild on her own so she could perform a series of highly advanced moves to perfection. All Sonic needed to do was run around them. He was the fastest thing alive after all! Most of the stones flew in Tails direction, but that wasn't a problem for him. The young fox looped, twisted and turned to avoid the stones effortlessly.

"Grrrrrr!" Eggman growled, noting that his robot was almost down. He could feel the mechanics around him burst into flames and malfunctioning." _Oh no!"_ he thought _, "Tails missiles are really powerful! Where in the world did he get them from?"_ Suddenly, an idea came to his evil mind. He shot the last of his heat-seeking missiles strait at Tails plane! This caught him off guard. The plane spiralled out of control, black smoke protruding from the wings and engine.

"AHHHHH!" Tails screamed.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, worried.

"HA HA HA!" Eggman cackled, "Sweet revenge! Ho Ho Ho!"

"I`ll try to land her!" Tails called. The plane was totally busted and the steering wheel was stiff.

"Come on!" he mumbled, "Yes!" He carefully tried to land the plane on the ground but to no avail! It steered itself into the dense forest nearby! It sped through the trees , finally coming to a stop into a stop in a cramped clearing."Phew!" the fox sighed, relived. He carefully hopped out of his now black and singed plane to check the damage. The wings were completely torn apart and slightly ablaze. The engine had completely blown up! There was now a gaping hole where it should have been.

"Won`t be fixing that any time soon!" he sighed.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends had finally destroyed Doombot, Eggman made his usual speech.

"Curse you Sonic!" he yelled in rage, " I will be back!" he added before flying away in his eggmobile. The sky was getting dark and the stars were beginning to show, the silvery moon was starting to glisten and Sticks was starting to yawn.

"I`m going home," she stated, " See you _*yawn*_ tomorrow!" She took off toward her burrow with Knuckles following closely behind. Amy then noticed that Sonic was looking slightly concerned. And, being Amy, could figure out why.

" Don`t worry," she said calmly," Tails will be fine!" The pair then took off home.

Back in the forest, Tails was fiddling with his shoe when he realised something. He was deep in the jungle, in the middle of nowhere, far from home AND all alone!

 _"This could take me a while..."_ he thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2: We're on his Tails

_Hi! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here is chapter 2!_

The next morning, Sonic woke up trembling with worry. It was for Tails, of course. He hastily tied his neckerchief round his neck, ate a chilidog and rushed outside at supersonic speed! Sonic was surprised to find that only Amy was up as she was found lying on a sun lounger with a freshly made smoothie, rich with colour.

"Sonic!" Amy says chirpily, getting up a rushing to him, smoothie in hand. She noticed his worried face and saddened emerald eyes. She instantly got into sensitive mode, wrapping an arm round her blue friend."Don't fret!" she said kindly, "How about we look for Tails today?"

"Yes!" Sonic shouted, jumping for joy and hugging Amy so tight that he nearly strangled her, "Can we go and get the others now? Now? How about now?"

"Fine..." the pink hedgehog agreed, peeling the hyperactive Sonic off her, "I go and grab Sticks, you..."

But she didn't need to, as Sticks trudged out of her burrow yawning and cutely rubbing her eyes.

"Hey..." she yawned tiredly," What's all of the commotion?"

" What's up guys?" Knuckles asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"We're looking for Tails today," Amy replied, gesturing at Sonic, who was as keen as anything to get going," Are you O.K with that?"

"Sure, no problem!" they answered simultaneously.

They all high fived each other and punched the air before setting off into the jungle to look for their lost friend.

Back in the jungle, Tails had decided to give up on fixing his plane and tried to find his way back home.

"Right, let's see," he muttered to himself, "I know!" He twirled his twin tails around and around, faster and faster until he was hovering in the air. He tried to fly up but it was no use! There were so many trees that there was a thick blanket of leaves covering the jungle, which made it impossible to get out through the trees. "OW!" he screamed, as his tails kept snagging on sharp branches, "Well, that failed. I must proceed by foot!" Tails took off in what he thought was the right direction. Little did he now however, he was only heading deeper and deeper into the jungle...

"Let's go this way!" Knuckles said, pointing to the place they had only just been. The team were now in the jungle and because of Sticks, knew where they were.

"No! No!" Sticks grumbled angrily," We just went that way...oh...hang on!"

She began wildly sniffing the air, her head darting around madly; then smiling with self-congratulary joy.

"He went...thata way!" Sticks said, pointing forward.

"I sure hope you`re right," Sonic muttered quietly before following Sticks into the jungle.

Thunder had started to cloud the skies, making them malevolent and grey. Lighting cracked the sky, spitting it up in every direction when Tails reached a large clearing with a single bush at the end of it. Unexpectedly, his goggles and satchel got caught on a colony of twigs, making them fall off. They landed just before the bush, but the fox didn`t notice! He stepped behind the bush and stood here for a minute, attempting to catch his breath after the long walk. Then suddenly...

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed. He had been stuck by lightning! He fell to the floor. he was singed and burnt...

"Look!" Amy pointed out, "A clearing!"

"Tails goggles and satchel are there too!" Sticks shouted

"Go get them Amy!" Knuckles demanded.

"Sure!" she replied.

She ran over to the items and picked them up. They were all burnt and scratched.

"Ewwww..." Amy said.

She looked up behind the bush. She screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Amy, what's wrong?"A worried Sticks asked, running over to her with Knuckles following closely behind. She gasped when she saw what her best friend was staring at. Sticks stumbled and hadd to be caught by Knuckles, who was also taken aback.

"Guys, what wrong?" Sonic asked.

Amy gave him a sad, tearful look, making him want to run over.

"Guys..." he asked worriedly as he ran over. He gasped with a mixture of shock, fear and despair. What was in front of him was part of his worst nightmares. It was scratched. It was motionless. It was his best friend Tails...


	3. Chapter 3:Dead or Alive

_Hi guys! Here is chapter three of Lost in the Jungle! I would just like to say a thank you to sonamyfan21 for favoriting my story, that really meant a lot to me! Anyway, here the chapter!_

"No..."Sonic gasped in horror, "Tails, no!"

He squinted to stop himself from crying but a single tear escaped his emerald green eyes. Amy spotted it and put her arm around him.

"I`m sorry Sonic," she sniffed, "I'm so so sorry."

Amy began to start silently crying into Sonics shoulder, wiping her crystal-like tears with her arm. He too was sobbing constantly, tears dripping of his blue quills and dropping to the ferny floor. Sticks was too shocked for words! She slumped down next to Tails and held her hand over his nose and mouth. She felt nothing. Looking up at Amy with sad, blue eyes, Sticks shuffled backwards and rested her head against Knuckles[who was now sitting down]. Shutting her eyes softly, she began to secretly cry. It was a rare sight to see Sticks cry, let alone Knuckles! He was trying to keep himself together, man up, but he found it almost impossible during these circumstances.

"It's not fair!" Sonic cried, "It should have _*sniff*_ been me, not him. What am _*sniff*_ I going to do?"

"Sonic!" Amy said abruptly, tears still in her jade eyes," You can`t blame yourself for what happened. Accidents happen all the time! Look, I know how much Tails means to you but don`t worry, he will pull through because..." she looked up at him seriosly,"He`s a fighter!" Sonic smiled her warmly.

"Thank you Amy," he said quietly, pulling her in for a hug. Despite all of this, Sonic was still crying deeply for his sidekick. Knuckles looked around with his tear-stained face. He could see Amy and Sonic both crying together, trying to get over it. He looked at himself in a pool of diamond tears and saw himself sobbing. Knuckles finally looked down at Sticks. The badger looked so _small_ when she was upset, so innocent and vulnerable. The red echidna wiped his tears and pulled a stern face.

"We can`t just sit around and mope!" he declared loudly, catching everybody's attention.

"What _*sniff*_ do you mean?" Amy questioned quietly.

"We need to take action!" Knuckles boomed, "Come on!"

He began shaking Tails, grabbing him by the shoulders. He shook him even more wildly than before. "Come on Tails! Come on!" His face turned from determination to disappointment when he realized that it was not having any effect on the tiny fox. Knuckles ran his hand along Tails blackened and scratched fur when he had an idea. He began tickling Tails under his neck as that usually made him burst into fits of joyful laughter." Stop it Knux!" he would say, "Please stop!" But this time he didn`t respond, he did not even flinch. Knuckles pulled away, sensing that his actions had just made it worse. "I`m sorry guys," he said quietly.

"At least you tried, "Sonic said gently," Thank you Knuckles," He smiled at his red pal, who looked back at him with sadness in his violet eyes. Sticks crawled up to Tails and held her hand over his nose and mouth again. Still nothing. She looked up at Amy, her eyes filled with tears. The badger shook her head at Amy and leant against Knuckles once more.

"Sonic," Amy said, looking him in the eye, "Sticks has checked twice...and Tails isn`t breathing so...so...I assume that he has..."she tried to find the right word,"...left us."

That was when Sonic broke. He fell onto his hands and knees and sobbed loudly and uncontrollably as Amy sat down next to her best friend and cried with her. The ground was wet with tears. sonic slammed his hand on the ground with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"NO!" he shouted, "This can't be possible! NO! Please! No! I can't go on without you, Tails! Please! PLEASE!"

Tears poured out of Sonics glimmering emerald eyes, staining his face. He couldn`t go on without Tails, his best friend, his sidekick, his teammate .He felt that it was all of his fault.

"Tails! Please! Breathe!" He screamed.

That gave him an idea. He kneeled next to Tails and began pushing up and down on his furry yellow chest. Up, down, up, down.

"Breathe Tails! Breathe!"

Sonics efforts distressed Amy deeply. She looked up from where she and Sticks were crying.

"Sonic! Stop!" Amy shouted, "Stop, Tails is gone!"

Sonic listened to her words and held Tails close to him. He then heard a sound that filled him with joy.

Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom.

"He`s DEAD SONIC!" she shouted angrily.

"No he`s not," Sonic replied happily, "He`s not dead!"

"What?" Sticks asked, very much confused.

"Listen!" Sonic stated loudly, holding Tails out to Amy. She wiped her eyes and listened to his heart and heard a steady beat. sticks and Knuckles did the same and their eyes lit up.

"He`s alive!"Knuckles shouted triumphantly.

"Yes!" Sticks agreed with joy.

Sonic picked Tails up and began to carry him home with all of his friends.

"How about," Amy began, looking at Sonic who now had tears of joy and wore a smile on his face, "We should take him back to your shack, Sonic. We will take care of him until he wakes up and," she rummaged in her pocket, "Give him his goggles and satchel back, "she added, putting them back in her pocket.

"Good idea!" Sonic agreed, looking down at his friend, "Next stop, HOME!"

 _I hope you liked it but the story isn`t finished yet[despite the ending of this one]you will get the next chapter tomorrow. Have a good day!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Shack Hospital

_Hi Guys! Here is chapter 4 of Lost in the Jungle! Enjoy!_

When the gang finally got to Sonics Shack, the blue hedgehog gently lay Tails down on his comfy hammock. The foxes twin-tails were limp and the tufts of hair on his head were drooping slightly more than usual.

"Sticks, stop playing with that!" Sonic sighed, looking at the badger.

She had already sat down on the top of his desk and was now flicking through his notebook, drawing pictures and writing things. When she heard what Sonic hand said she put the note book back in the oak wood drawer and backed away sheepishly from the desk. Amy walked up to Sonic [who was still standing by the hammock] and spoke to him quietly in a gentle but rough voice.

"Take Tails gloves off," she suggested kindly, "His hands will then heal better!"

She carefully removed Tails gloves ,which were singed, tattered and had a few holes in them, revealing his muddied hands. Amy took the gloves, satchel and goggles.

"I`ll take them back to my house and fix them up!" she said warmly, "Sticks, you come along."

The two girls briskly walked out of the shack, chatting about how to repair the items they hand.

"Riiiiiiight..."Sonic said slowly,"Anyways, we need to clean up Tails!"

The pair of Knuckles and Sonic began searching all around Sonics shack in search of bandages. And within five minutes Knuckles had already succeeded in upending it! But then...

"I`ve found the bandages!" the red echidna shouted, glowing with pride. He was holding up two rolls of `bandages`.

"That's sports tape Knuckles.," Sonic grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Oh..."

Knuckles threw the tape back into the drawer with the other range of curious items that were in there. He found a calculator, another notebook, a whole collection of yo-yos, a bouncy ball and a stuffed plushie. He picked the plushie up.

"What's this?"Knuckles asked curiously yet tauntingly.

"Put it down..." Sonic instantly responded with more than just a hint of embarrassment," Ahh, these could come in handy!" He had found a set of random wet-wipes that could have been in his shack for years! Sonic put them on top of this desk for later an then carried on searching.

In Amy's house, Sticks was sitting on the soft sofa carefully fixing all of the scratches and tassels on the leather of Tails satchel-belt whilst Amy neatly darned all of the holes in the gloves.

"I taught myself how to do this when I lived alone in the wild!" Stick piped up suddenly. this confused Amy slightly.

"But since when have _you_ owned _leather_?" she questioned, just finishing darning the holes in one of the gloves. It looked as good as new so she moved on to the other glove and started darning.

"I found a meter-long scrap of it!" The badger replied, "It was all scratched so I learnt how to fix it! See?" Sticks proudly held up Tails satchel-belt and it looked amazing. The leather was all fixed and neat and the buckle in the middle was incredibly shiny.

"Wow!" Amy was impressed.

"Thanks!"

Sticks moved on to fixing the goggles and, noting that the lenses were all cracked, sped out of the house like a bullet!

"Be right back!" she shouted as she ran.

Minutes later she came back with two perfect, red lenses.

"Nice job Sticks!" Amy laughed happily. The two friends high-fived each other then got back to work.

Back in the shack the two boys had finally found the sparse supply of bandages so they started to bandaged up Tails. Knowing that Knuckles would muck it up, Sonic told his friend that he would do the bandaging and Knuckles was going to clean Tails hands and scuffed up ear dishes. Surprisingly, Knuckles agreed to this and began neatly and carefully clean the back of Tails ears.

"Wow, Knuckles!" Sonic commented, seeing how perfectly his friend had cleaned and brushed Tails ears, "Pretty neat!"

"Thanks!" he replied and then, seeing how amazingly Sonic had bandaged up Tails left leg, decided to complement him, "You've done a pretty good job too!"

Sonic smiled and Knuckles who smiled back, realising that they made a pretty good team. However, this moment was short lived as the girls came bursting on to the scene like a hurricane.

"Look!" Sticks shouted, holding out the stuff and putting it on the desk.

"Cool," Sonic said kindly, walking up to the newly finished goggles, satchel and gloves, "They look as good as new!"

The gang walked up to Tails, who was now bandaged up and clean. But he still wasn`t awake. Amy smiled.

"You`ve take good care of him boys!" She said warmly, "He'll wake up before you know it!"

The group of friends then left Sonics shack and went to their own separate homes as the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. Sonic trudged over to his chair and settled down. He stared and his friend on the hammock.

"Sweet dreams buddy..."

The next day, the gang were all gathered at Sonics shack chatting casually and reading. Sticks was sitting in the ground playing with her boomerang and pulling faces whilst Amy talked to her when they all heard a soft murmur from the hammock.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, looking over to the other side of the room.

"Could that have been..." Sonic began.

They all ran over to the hammock and looked at Tails. The group waited in suspense with a mixture of hope and fear. They waited...

"Come on..." They all murmured constantly, "Come on buddy!"

Then suddenly...

Tails eyes fluttered open as he looked at all of his friends in confusion and joy. Sonics face grew concerned. Had the lightning strike stripped Tails of his memory? There was only one way to find out..

"Tails," he asked worriedly, "Do you remember me?"

Tails looked up at him with solemn blue eyes.

"Oh Sonic, how could I ever forget you..."

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! But it's still not over! One more chapter left! Have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5: All Together Again

_Hi! Really sorry that this chapter has been delayed!. I was incredibly busy these last two days! But anyways, here is the 5th and final chapter of Lost in the Jungle!_

Tails briskly sat up so that he was facing his best friend, Sonic. He was crying with joy and his emerald eyes looked glossy and shimmering.

" Tails!" he stuttered," You`re alive!"

"Well of course I am!" the fox replied, "You knew that I would pull through, right?"

"Of course I did," Sonic sniffled happily, "I knew you would!"

The hedgehogs other companions were also tearing up at the heart-warming reunion. Amy had tears in her huge eyes and was sniffling at the cuteness of it all. Sticks was also crying slightly, wiping her oasis blue eyes with her thick bunches of hair. Even Knuckles had his arm round sonic and his dreadlocks were wet with tears of joy. Once Amy had at last stopped sniffing, she could resist temptation no longer.

"Group hug!" she yelled, flailing her arms around wildly in excitement. The others all looked at her before replying, "Yay!"

The pink hedgehog grinned before sharply pulling Sticks into a tight hug and grabbing Knuckles to get him to join in with the celebratory event. He smiled and [sheepishly] hugged his two teammates. Sonic then carefully lifted Tails out of the comfy hammock, making him squeal, and let Amy grab his one free arm so that she could pull him in. They hugged tighter and tighter until they made each other laugh because it tickled slightly but they were all very careful so that they did not hurt their fox friend; who was now bandaged up and in Sonics left arm. Once she was close enough, Amy whispered into Sonics dished ear,

"Well done, I'm proud of you."

Sonic replied by giving her a warm smile and they gesturing at Tails. He was laughing, smiling and being tickled gently by Knuckles with Sticks letting him play with her boomerang and also loudly. The team then pulled away from each other and grinned. Looking outside of the window and seeing the clear blue sky and shimmering sun gave him an idea.

"Let's go outside he suggested heartily leaning casually against the door. Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to follow Sonic out of the opening/door when Tails leapt away from him and tried to fly but then fell back down onto the floor.

"Ow!" he screeched as Sonic picked him up again.

"You can`t fly until your better buddy!" Sonic said to him.

Suddenly, Amy rushed to the desk and rifled around the top drawer until she had clearly found what she was searching for. She picked it up and ran over to her friends.

"Here you go Tails," she blushed, holding out Tails newly repaired goggles, satchel and gloves, "Myself and Sticks fixed them up for you. I hope you like them!"

She passed them to Sonic, who wrapped the goggles around his buddy's head and buckles up his satchel carefully. He slipped the pristine gloves on Tails hands before the fox said softly,

"Thank you Amy and Sticks."

"Awwwwww!" they said cutely, "You are so cute!" They pulled him into a quick hug and then blushed a brilliant scarlet.

"I hate to interrupt..."Knuckles began impatiently, tapping his foot readily, "But can we go now!"

"Fine!" Sonic agreed, starting to walk into the fading sun with his friends slowly following. He briefly glanced a his inseparable companions and then at Tails. The fox was silently sleeping in his arms and looked very cute. Sonic lay him down on a sun-lounger before taking one for himself and began to think. He knew that he had not let Tails down today, but did exactly the opposite. He had taken care of his injured friend and made him happy again. Made him able to smile again. Laugh again. His best friend and brother was always there for him, and now he had returned the favour, even when they were not with each other. Before settling down to sleep, he remembered one thing that he would never, ever forget...

 _True friends are never apart,_

 _Maybe in distance,_

 _But never at heart._

 _Well, that's it! I really hope that you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you liked about it! That's done for now, but I'll write a new story soon! Have a great life and KEEP ON WRITING!_


End file.
